kalmarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Years' War
The Five Years' War was between the Adalhard-Hoff Alliance and the House of Valois. The outbreak was caused by an assassination of the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Valois and invasion of Adalhard-Hoff forces into Valois territory. The fighting concluded with the complete destruction of House Valois and Kingdom of Valois. The Five Years’ War The Five Years’ War was fought between the Adalhard-Hoff Alliance and the Kingdom of Valois. The Kingdom of Valois was considered the wealthiest, strongest, and most influential Kingdom of the time. Their capital city was Breen, which is current day Davenport. The Five Years’ War came to an end with the complete annihilation of the Valois family, and the people of the Kingdom of Valois revolting against the remaining elite of the Kingdom. The temporary government, the Breen Republic, signed the Treaty of Asos which officially ended the fighting and rescinded all property rights of the former Kingdom to the Adalhard-Hoff Alliance. Prequel to Fighting The Kingdom of Valois was dominating the area of the Northeast Sheogora with their modern army and ever-growing coffers. The might behind the Kingdom was the capital city of Breen. Breen has been known as one of the most prosperous areas in Sheogora. It is rich in many natural resources, as well as protected from the ocean and the Sea of Asos. The Adalhard-Hoff Alliance was east of the Kingdom of Valois, however, they had been forever jealous of Breen and the success of the Valois family. In 1E-10 ,Crown Prince Josef Adalhard I was to meet with Prince Philip Valois in the small town of Kark, between Adalhard and Valios territory. The two were meeting to discuss trade relations between the two kingdoms. When Prince Philip arrived, he was ambushed by Adalhard forces. The fighting was unexpected, and Prince Philip was killed within minutes of the assassination. This assassination started the Five Years’ War. The Adalhard-Hoff Alliance House Adalhard had been close with House Hoff, which controlled Schlingin, the northern most, snowny area of the northeast. King Daven Adalhard and King Maximillian Hoff had despised House Valois due to their outrageous success. Months before plotting the assassination of Prince Philip of House Valois, the two Kingdom’s came together to create a secret alliance to rid the plane of House Valois and capture Breen. The Kingdom of Valois did not know the level of hatred House Adalhard and House Hoff manifested towards their monarchy. Fighting Breaks Out After the assassination of Prince Philip Valois, a full scale invasion took place on western parts of the Kingdom of Valois. Villages and towns fell quickly and Valois forces failed to hold the invading forces back. The outbreak of the war came so quickly, and the vast invading forces caught the Valois’ by force. Within the year, Adalhard-Hoff forces were only 25 miles outside of Breen, which was now surrounded in every direction besides the sea. In the first year of the war, 25% of Valois forces were killed or taken prisoner. Additionally, Prince Jacques, Prince Louis IV, Prince John, and the Valois most known and feared general, Grand General Jacques Bagg were killed in battle. Siege of Breen Adalhard-Hoff forces quickly advanced to the outer walls of Breen. House Valois, which was once the strongest, wealthiest, and most influential house in Sheogora was facing almost certain demise. King Caloman I of House Valois had lost four of his sons. However, House Valois was also one of the largest, and three princes still lived within the Breen Palace and helped ready the city for the upcoming siege. Fighting lasted for over a year, and the entire bloodline of King Caloman I was slaughtered, besides the newest Crown Prince Raphael. With the city completely surrounded, King Caloman I of House Valois was readying the city for one last attempt to push the forces away from the city. His goal was to attack the Adalhard-Hoff forces near the Breen Sea, however, the night before Adalhard-Hoff forces made their way without detection up the larger mountain west of Breen. When the sun began to rise, Breen forces pushed through their way out of the main gatehouse and into conflict with camped forces. While this happened, the forces on Mount Valois came down into the city and ignited every building they saw. It was complete slaughter of every living object in the city. Soon the palace was sacked, and Crown Prince Raphael was captured. At the same time, King Caloman I saw his entire city burning to the ground. What was once the greatest city and kingdom in Sheogora was completely leveled. All Valois forces completely surrendered. King Caloman I was hung from a tree, and the young Crown prince Raphael was beaten to death. End of the War The nobles of the Kingdom created the temporary government called the Breen Republic. Officially, they concluded the war which resulted in the dissolution of the Kingdom and all lands given to the Adalhard-Hoff Alliance. Peace was declared with the Treaty of Asos.